


In death, sacrifice

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: "Дурость, - думал Том, наблюдая поутру, как Блэкволл умывает лицо, и холодные капли воды бегут по его шее и голой спине. - Отъявленная дурость — думать, что я когда-нибудь смогу стать как он."





	

Хорош парень был как картинка — чисто выбритый, с копной светлых волос, ясными глазами и строгим ртом. Том, в общем-то, редко спал с мужчинами, разве уж совсем припирала нужда, но этот был посимпатичней трех его прошлых любовниц. Пожалуй, и вместе взятых.

Вот только доспех и оружие с грифонами красноречиво намекали, что этого паренька не зажмешь в углу и не заставишь сдаться под напором и бесстыжими прикосновениями. Этот, пожалуй, в ответ на попытку навсегда отобьет тягу к плотскому крепким ударом по яйцам — и это ежели будет настроен благодушно. Том, конечно, и сам был не дурак помахать мечом, но о Серых Стражах не зря говорят с боязливым восхищением, да и броня была хороша, зеленому рекруту такая не полагается.

Том отхлебнул паршивого эля и обвел взглядом таверну, решив уделить внимание прочим заблудшим душам. Потому что местечко было — как раз для заблудших, хоть табличку вешай. Пахло сыростью, пол, похоже, не мели с рождения Андрасте, таверная девка и та была с обвисшими титьками и выражением вселенской скорби на веснушчатом лице. Какая-то компания — не иначе дезертиры — буйно резалась в карты, задорно матерясь, старик что-то жевал в углу, двое гномов перетирали свои дела — и, как случайно зашедший, у окна сидел этот, в броне с грифоном и ясными глазами.

Том честно пытался не смотреть в его сторону, ну, хотя бы не пялиться столь откровенно, но выходило плохо. Парень был что выбоина на дороге, в которой застревает колесо телеги. Сам он ни на кого не смотрел, склонился над картами и периодически сверялся с какими-то записями. В таверне получше ему, пожалуй, налили бы бесплатно, да и детишки лезли бы с расспросами и просили подержать меч. Том всегда обходил Стражей стороной, те казались ему созданиями не вполне земными, а с неземным он предпочитал не иметь дела.

Эль подошел к концу. Том прикинул свои финансы — те стремительно таяли, но лишняя кружка не ударила бы по ним особенно тяжко.

— Эй, девка! — крикнул он рыжей. — Повтори!

Серый от его окрика поднял голову, рассеянно оглядел таверну, явно думая о своем, а потом взгляд его остановился на картежниках. Те подрезали девку на пути к барной стойке и теперь мяли за сиськи, отпуская похабные шуточки. Довольной она не выглядела и лениво, как-то безнадежно отпихивала от себя черноволосого мужика с усами, уже запустившего ей руку между ног — потрепанная юбка задралась, оголив белые ляжки.

Кем Том никогда не был — так это героем, спасителем таверных девок, котят и детей.

Кем Том всегда был — так это приспособленцем, предпочитающим не высовываться, пока несправедливость не затронет лично его.

Но тут он вылез из-за стола, сам себе не веря, и решительно направился к шумной компании. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд серьезных глаз, и от этого как будто что-то щекотало между лопатками, но не неприятно.

Парни, увидев, что он приближается к ним, притихли. Усатый, видать, почуял драку, и обратился елейно:

— Чего, приглянулась тебе девка? Так мы поделимся, не жадные.

Рыжая смотрела на Тома круглыми глазами, взгляд Серого продолжал щекотать спину, и Ренье рявкнул:

— Не видишь что ли — не охота ей задирать для тебя юбку. Пусти бабу, бордель дальше по улице.

Парни переглянулись. Их все-таки было шестеро, а он один. Потом усатый столкнул девку со своих колен, и та проворно кинулась прочь.

Том сплюнул на грязный пол и приготовился драться.

 

Ребра ныли немилосердно, разбитые губы саднили. Одна радость — на конюшне пахло сеном, а запах этот Тому нравился с детства.

Шаги заставили его напрячься — неужто сволочам показалось мало? — и Ренье разлепил слипшиеся от крови ресницы.

На фоне дверного проема, в отсвете блеснувшей молнии, Серый Страж выглядел, как какой-нибудь сказочный персонаж, явившийся по душу грешника. Что ж, грешник тут точно был.

Серый неторопливо подошел, присел рядом на корточки, и влажная тряпица коснулась лица Тома. Страж так ничего и не сказал, просто молча занялся ноющими ссадинами, отчего те словно перестали ощущаться.

— Ребра? — мягко спросил Серый, и это был первый раз, когда Том услышал его голос.

— Тебе чего надо? — огрызнулся он. Ренье на дух не переносил, когда кто-то видел его раненым или больным, а характер его, и без того скверный, в такие моменты становился еще гаже.

— Хочу помочь, — мирно ответил Страж, совершенно не смущенный грубостью, и легко коснулся ладонью ноющего бока. — Я посмотрю?

Желание ерепениться ушло, уступив место тупому безразличию, к которому Том успел привыкнуть за последние дни.

— Смотри, — буркнул он, а потом помог себя раздеть. Страж прощупал бок, вынуждая иногда стискивать зубы, и заставил выпить пару зелий, от которых тут же стало легче дышать.

— Это было благородно, — сказал Серый, и Том, не выдержав, заржал.

— Благородно? — переспросил он. — Я заступился за девку только потому, что она не принесла мне выпивку.

Страж улыбался, словно слова Тома ничего не значили, и бесил этим неимоверно. Ренье не хотел, чтобы этот, в броне с грифонами, думал о нем лучше, чем было на самом деле.

— Я бы и сам ее трахнул, будь она посмазливей! — добавил он и, торопясь избавиться от этого пронзительного взгляда, вывалил козырной туз. — Я бы и тебя трахнул! Сидел там, в таверне, и представлял, как возьму тебя за волосы и загоню член в рот, серое ты отродье!

Ренье перевел дыхание, понимая, что его трясет. Хотелось на улицу, сунуть голову под дождь, прочистить мысли.

— Я дерьмовый человек, парень, — хрипло сказал он, не решаясь поднять глаза на Стража. — Спасибо тебе за зелья, а теперь, будь добр, вали отсюда.

Серый звонко, по-мальчишески чихнул и устроился рядом. Его броня холодила Тому голый бок.

— Я Блекволл, — представился он. — Из Вольной Марки.

 

От предложения вступить в Орден несло бредом и чьим-то нежизнеспособным идеализмом, и, выслушав его, Том позволил себе хорошенько посмеяться над общей абсурдностью ситуации. Как будто проверяя Блекволла на прочность, он рассказал ему обо всем, чем не мог гордиться в своей жизни; Блекволл спокойно выслушал, и его уверенность в том, что Тому найдется место среди его братьев, не дрогнула.

Страж, определенно, был с придурью — той, что свойственна идиотам или святым.

Идиотом Блекволл не был; насчет святости Том пока не определился.

И все-таки они отправились в Вал Шевин, Блекволл — потому что приказ вызывал его туда, Том — чтобы пройти Посвящение. Ренье много жути слышал об этом обряде, когда был молодым и любопытным, но сейчас в нем не было ни капли страха. Он не сказал еще ни «да», ни «нет», предпочитая просто идти вперед. Так было проще.

_Дурость_ , думал он, шагая за Блекволлом по размытым дорогам. _Отъявленная дурость — думать, что кто-то вроде меня, что **я** смогу стать Серым Стражем, скорбным защитником мира, справедливости и какой-нибудь еще абстрактной херни._

Они несколько раз сражались с Порождениями Тьмы, однажды — с мертвецами, угодили в засаду разбойников и чудом выбрались из нее живыми. В трактирах и правда частенько наливали задарма, а в одной деревне какой-то курносый мальчишка заявил Тому, что станет таким же как он, когда вырастет. Они с Блекволлом снимали одну комнату на двоих в тавернах и спали спиной к спине на привалах, когда поблизости не было жилья.

_Дурость_ , думал Том, наблюдая поутру, как Блекволл умывает лицо, и холодные капли воды бегут по его шее и голой спине. _Отъявленная дурость — думать, что я когда-нибудь смогу стать как он._

В мире Тома Ренье никому не давалось второго шанса, но в мире Блекволла его заслуживали все, и Том хотел в его мир, хотел хоть кончиками пальцев до него дотянуться. Он почти поверил в то, что сможет, и, может быть, тогда...

Он сразу понял по лицу Блекволла — тот сильно встревожен. Том уже давно заметил, что Страж словно чувствовал Порождений Тьмы, когда те были близко. Перевал и правда был дурной — но в ближней деревне трясущиеся от страха люди попросили защиты; говорили, нервно ломая пальцы, что двое фермеров встретили там тварей — один помер сразу, другой добрался до деревни, рассказал об опасности, а потом сутки кричал, прежде чем кто-то оказал ему последнюю милость; показывали на свежую могилку, еще не поросшую травой.

— Уходи, — вдруг сказал Блекволл — как ударил ни за что ни про что. — Быстрее, уходи!

Он обернулся на Ренье, увидел его лицо... выдохнул:

— Ты еще не Серый Страж.

Из разлома в земле и правда полезли твари — не иначе как решили наведаться в деревню. Их было около двух дюжин, и только они двое могли встать у них на пути. Глупая геройская смерть замаячила на горизонте. Том всегда трусил сдохнуть, чего уж скрывать, и месяц назад он бы наверняка дрогнул, отступил, но сейчас вдруг ощутил на душе странный покой — остаться было правильно, единственно верно.

— Я тут принял решение, — сказал он Блекволлу, занимая боевую стойку. — Я, пожалуй, вступлю в ваш дурацкий орден.

 

Тому часто рассказывали байки, как от злости и отчаянья парни рубили дюжины врагов. Враки, считал Том.

Сперва они с Блекволллом сражались спиной к спине — потом твари оттеснили их друг от друга. Солнце тускло сверкало на рукояти меча Стража каждый раз, когда он заносил клинок. Потом перестало. Том оглянулся, еще не веря — и увидел руку, пальцы которой все еще сжимали меч, отделенной от тела. Больше он ничего не помнил.

Деревенские оказались не робкого десятка — когда они не вернулись, собрались толпой, прихватили кто вилы, кто охотничий лук, и отправились к проклятому перевалу. Они нашли Тома, залитого черной кровью, обнимающим мертвое тело Блекволла — потом ему рассказали, что он, хоть и был изранен, вцепился в него так крепко, что трое здоровых мужиков с трудом оттащили от мертвеца. Он смутно помнил, как метался в бреду на постели. Его спрашивали о чем-то, он бесконечно твердил «Блекволл», не понимая, на каком свете находится, и есть ли на этом свете проклятый Страж. Потом жар ушел — местная знахарка отбила его у смерти — и осознание навалилось так тяжко, что Том заплакал.

Местные похоронили Блекволла — Ренье испытал слабо ужаснувшее его самого желание разрыть могилу, лишь бы увидеть снова его лицо — но не знали его имени, и потому ничего не выбили на могильном камне. Блекволлом они называли Тома, решив, что в бреду он твердил свое имя.

Так и должно было случиться. Блекволл, с его светлыми кудрями и чистым взглядом, его благородством и добротой, должен был жить; Тому Ренье, мерзавцу и пьянице, полагалось сдохнуть, получив нож под ребра от обозленного проигрышем в карты собутыльника.

— Что выбить на камне, страж Блекволл? — почтительно спросили его, когда Том нашел в себе силы подняться и прийти туда, где под слоем земли лежал лучший человек, который когда-либо ходил по этой дерьмовой земле.

— Я сам, — буркнул он, и Тому дали долото и киянку.

Он был еще слаб, пот заливал лицо, солнце пекло спину, противно дрожали пальцы, но Том позволил себе опустить руки, лишь когда закончил с надписью — та вышла немного неровной, но на лучшее он сейчас не был способен:

«Здесь нашел покой

Том Ренье»


End file.
